


One More Time

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Daddy Oliver, Emotional Talks, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen - Freeform, Felicity/Oliver - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Love, Memories, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus fic, Olicityhiatusficathon, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Oliver/Felicity - Freeform, Pictures, Secrets, father/son bonding, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: Oliver and William have a conversation about a picture that William found while he and Rasia were cleaning out a couple of moving boxes. Oliver and his son have a meaningful conversation before an unexpected visitor arrives... Hint..hint the visitor might be Felicity...





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**One More Time**

 

Oliver didn’t hear the soft patter of his small feet until the tone of an innocent voice shattered the quiet of the dimly lit room.

“Oli...” his voice broke as Oliver’s shifted his crestfallen eyes. Oliver smiled slowly at the mop of light brown hair.

“You caught yourself that time,” he teased making his sleepy eyed son grin with ease.

His eyes flickered down to the floor when a small, “Yeah dad I did,” floated through the shy smile that nearly matched his own.

Oliver remained seated at the small kitchen table with one of Felicity’s laptops in front of him. The screen was covered in green lines with small dots of red and, yellow hovering back and forth over the cities borders. He folded his fingers around the handle of a half consumed cup of coffee. William remained at the opening of the hall. His nervous toes tapped over the dark hardwood floors. The hall light was on above his head; the light casting over his messed hair highlighted the innocent frown lines upon his small face. Oliver tipped the cup towards his lips then muttered lowly, “Did you have another nightmare?” before the tepid coffee slid over the lump in his throat.

Williams’ small fingers curled over a small piece of crinkled paper. His twinkling eyes remained shrouded by the shadows around the highlighted crown of his head. Oliver placed the cup on the wooden table silently. The computer before his face flashed but, did nothing to send him toward the partially open window. His son’s lip seemed to quiver before a rushed, “Was she your one?” came floating through his nervous mouth.

Oliver’s fingers fell together over the soft keys’ that she’d once touched while his forehead fell into the created net. “Yes but there’s no was because she still is,” he softly admitted while the sound of crinkled paper floated through the air.

Oliver shifted his head so his temple was resting over his joined fingers. His blue eyes met his son’s nervous ones before they slipped to his shaking hands. He pointed with his gaze towards the small object that seemed to be the source of his son’s unease. “Wanna tell me what’s bothering you? Or would you like to show me?”

William gave him one of his rarely seen heartfelt smiles before looking down over his knotted hands. “Mom...” he sighed with more sorrow than anyone should ever know, “always said, that everyone had someone.”

Oliver’s pursed his lips silently then nodded before a small, “And you’re wondering how I’ll move on if she was mine?” escaped past his tight throat.

“Yeah,” he mumbled apologetically.

Oliver’s sad chuckle came out as words instead of a simple sigh. “Felicity showed me that I had heart and, she showed me how to use it but...”

“She’s not the only person that you love,” he finished still sounding somber.

“William I love Felicity.”

He saw his son’s eyes falter as they filled with unshed tears. “I don’t know if that will ever be in the past for me,” he mused mostly to himself as William’s head kept rising and, falling while he struggled to find his own emotional port. “But she’d never forgive me if I let her loss affect the relationship between you and me,” he finished with his own tears threatening to fall. “Do you understand what I mean?” he asked once he realized his son’s head was still bowed towards his tapping feet.

“Dad?” he croaked softly.

Oliver’s rushed, “yeah buddy?” felt hollow. Ever since the day that Lian Yu was destroyed William had barely accepted a simple hug. Hell they still struggled to find topics of conversation for dinner time so it surprised him when he began to step forward. Oliver’s body froze out of fear as they each ventured into uncharted territory.

“Have I ever told you that I love you?” his son mused aloud once he’d reached the edge of the red rug beneath the small couch in the sitting area.

Oliver lifted his head. He untwined his fingers then shifted in his chair. William’s eyes flew to his exposed arms before he slowly pattered forward. Oliver extended them out just in time for the young boy to fall easily within his grasp. He felt a small hiccup rising through William’s chest as he dipped his lips to his son’s crown.

“I love you too,” he whispered against his soft hair, “I love you too,” he then repeated as his son began to pull back.

Oliver let him. Over the past five months he’d learned that sometimes you have to smile at the inch instead of frowning because it wasn’t a mile. William stayed within his reach but, still he remained timid at their proximity.

Hoping to ease his son’s nervous stomach Oliver took another stab at deciphering what had caused another sleepless night for his young son. “Wanna show me the crumbled picture?” he suggested as he lightly tapped his son’s knuckles with his index finger.

He saw William’s bowed head nod before the image of Felicity’s shy smile became lost in the tangled mess that was his son’s grip. Oliver squinted as William asked, “Was this when you knew you’d found your someone?”

He held up the almost destroyed image slowly. Oliver’s stomach dropped through his body when he caught the small line of her signature ponytail. “Can you uncurl those edges for me?” Oliver’s affected voice requested gently.

He nodded then began to use his fingers to smooth out the lines his nervous grasp had created. “Raisa found it in one of your boxes,” his young voice commented quietly in explanation. “She let me keep it when I said I recognized the woman’s face.”

Oliver smiled, “It’s okay buddy she has an amazing smile,” he mused as Felicity’s wrinkled face came into clear view. William held the picture up in front of his small chest then tapped his index finger along the remaining crinkled edges.

“Raisa said she was your soulmate.”

Oliver’s sad eyes glowed with affection for the only other woman who ever knew him better than he did himself. William now carefully clutched at the picture of the other...

“Raisa’s a smart woman,” Oliver commented as he slipped the pad of his finger down the line of Felicity’s jaw. The picture actually was of the three of them. Her bright blue eyes shined with undisputed purpose. Diggle had his right arm over her small shoulders while he simply had his palm placed lightly over her left shoulder. She of course had one arm around Digg’s waist and, one arm around his. He couldn’t hold back the resigned sigh of loss when he noted perhaps for the first time that her cheek was resting gently over his tensed knuckles. Her cheeks had traces of smudged Earth along her highlighted cheekbones. John’s body was finally relaxed yet Oliver’s smile was one of sadness.

He felt William’s thumb brushing along his knee. His gaze slipped to his son’s curious face. William gently pursed his timid lips into a razor thin line gulping as he said, “You didn’t know you loved her yet did you?”

Oliver’s heart simply ached. The photograph was taken after both John and, Felicity had chosen to track him down on Lian Yu. The forest canopy of the overtaken cargo plane created what she’d termed as a magical setting so before they left Felicity being Felicity requested a group photo. Oliver’s insides burned at the memory of her sweet laughter while both men groaned unhappily. She nearly sang, “Oh come on boys let’s just pretend that we’re more than secret crime fighting partners!” as they stood with scowls etched over their somewhat amused faces.

His knuckles flexed as his palm moved over his son’s hand. He could still see Felicity standing behind a stack of boxes with her phone hovering before her face. The little indent between her furrowed brow made something inside him tingle warmly while her talented fingers moved over the small keys of the device. John was beside him mumbling softly, “You just had to bring her into the fold…”

Felicity shot back, “Yeah after he nearly died!” which made both men’s lips fall into soft grins. He felt the memory of John’s chest rumbling echoing through his mind with another reply when she yelped with delight, “Okay got it!”

Both men folded their arms over their chests, she simply walked toward them grinning proudly as she used her small hands to break the barriers around their solid chests. She then inched between them mumbling out soft commands until they each decided to obey. Oliver felt a small tug along his pant leg. He shot William an apologetic look. William muttered, “She made you happy didn’t she?”

Oliver’s finger fell down the line of her cheek one last time as he breathed, “Yes she did and, no I didn’t know that I’d fallen in love with her when this was taken.” He sighed deeply, “I didn’t realize I’d fallen for her until much later…”

He saw William chewing along his bottom lip. Oliver’s brow rose in question at his son’s nervous habit which made his young eyes twinkle dimly. “I do that when I’m nervous about asking a question…” he explained which made Oliver nod silently. Oliver watched his son mull over his words carefully while he gently pulled his teeth over his bottom lip.

“Can I put this in frame and, then keep it beside my bed?” he finally seemed to burst with nervous energy.

Oliver chuckled brightly, “Of course you can,” then dropped his free hand to William’s small shoulder. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?” Oliver gently probed when one of his flickering lights began inching closer to their current location.

William tilted his head until his cheek was over Oliver’s knuckles. Then with a stifled yawn he mumbled sleepily, “Dad do you think Felicity would have liked me?”

Oliver rubbed his thumb back and, forth over his outer collarbone gently. “I know she loves you,” he swiftly replied as the dot on his screen inched closer.

William’s eyes were growing heavy, his breathing was beginning to level out. Oliver’s eyes moved over the screen assessing the situation quietly while he whispered, “Do you want me to tuck you back in?”

William raised his tired head with a muttered, “No Daddy,” before he slowly backed away from Oliver’s touch and, towards the small hall of the darkened kitchen. Oliver watched him until he heard the springs of his twin bed crunching beneath his small weight.

* * *

 

His eyes shot to the screen. The small dot was nearly to where their front door should be. Moving swiftly he pressed the silent alarm that was just beneath his side of the kitchen table. A small beeping light was activated, turning the floor at his feet red. The dot was now mere inches from his front door. Oliver scanned the darkened room of his still partially furnished home. He eyes slipped over a small collection of Felicity’s things before his heartbroken gaze fell upon a turned over frame. The floorboards in the hall cracked. He could hear a set of adult feet slipping over the hardwood slats before his front door.

His spine began to tingle as his eyes flickered to the lone light. He panted timidly, “I don’t know who you are but, I don’t want any trouble…”

The floorboards squeaked but, no other sounds were made.

Oliver inched towards the white painted door. His heart was beating frantically around his entire chest as he mumbled weakly, “Please my son’s asleep in the other room…”

Oliver grabbed an iron candlestick holder off the foyer table as he proceeded forward. The sounds in the hall remained nothing more than timid sounding squeaks as his fingers fell over the false wood of the door. He raised his weapon of choice then took a beat before his nostrils flared and, his shattered soul splintered all around him.

He was about peer through the peephole when a rattled sounding gasp shocked him to his core. He froze. The candlestick in his hand slipped through his open fingers and, landed with a dull thud to the area rug below his feet.

“Please be real…” he begged with closed eyes before his spine dipped.

Another ragged breath came through the thin door, his heart stammered when a shallow, “Oliver…” seemed to pass through the barrier between them like a ghost.

His forehead fell over the grooves of the door, the peep hole was at the bridge of his nose, his uttered confession of hope was whispered against the white paint as his heart slowly began to bleed, “If you’re my Felicity then tell me why you kissed me on Lian Yu?”

He felt the thud of a shorter forehead bumping along door near his bobbing throat. “I regretted enough when it came to us…” came her nearly strangled reply. Oliver’s heart was in his throat when her cracked voice mumbled, “I didn’t want to regret not kissing you…”

His entire body sagged in immediate relief, “Felicity?”

“Yeah hon?” came her stammered reply.

Oliver’s fingers fell over the doorknob as he muttered, “I’m opening the door…” he heard her feet shuffling backward as he twisted his fingers along the knob. He gulped, “Baby I love you…” as he pulled the door to his aching chest.

It wasn’t until he saw her messed blonde waves and, her set of off kilter glasses that he heard her weep with a watery smile, “I love you too…”

Oliver extended his fingers towards the line of her jaw. Felicity stepped into his touch timidly. Her fallen eyes shifted over his feet before they slowly closed as he slipped his index finger over a smattering of scratches along her once pristine skin. His fingertips slipped along three angry red lines that ran from the corner of her mouth and, down until the ridge of her jawbone disappeared. They were small and, thin with a jagged appearance to them like they’d be made by the sharp ends of broken tree branches. He brushed his thumb over her pink bottom lip as his chest burned with a strange mixture of both anger and unrelenting desire. “Are you hurt?” was the sole sentence that came to mind.

Felicity’s small chest rumbled with grateful energy, “No...not anymore at least.”

Oliver pulled his fingers down her face slowly. Felicity leaned into his touch as he mumbled, “How did you find me?”

Her smile reached his cupped palm, “I found your message,” she whispered gently.

Oliver’s smile tugged at his own lips. She lifted her eyes to the sparkling blue of his relived gaze then twisted her neck until he felt her pressing a chaste kiss to his palm. Oliver’s index finger swept over her cheekbone as he asked, “So you went to the Arrow cave first huh?”

Felicity’s eyes bubbled in amusement, “Can you say that one more time for me?” 

Oliver’s head fell as she slowly stepped forward. He too moved closer until both their bodies were framed  within the threshold of the open doorway. He tilted his head as she lifted her own upward. “I said…” he teased as he slowly swept his forehead along her own, “so you went to the Arrow cave first…”

Felicity’s nose brushed his upper lip before he felt her gentle smile over his own grinning lips. “So you actually got the apartment…” she asserted. Her tongue drifted along his bottom lip with ease; his heart lurched in hunger toward her tender touch when she slipped her now free fingers through the loops of his waist band. She tugged at his trousers until their chests brushed, he growled against her mouth darkly with need while she slipped her thumbs up and, under the thin fabric of his dress shirt.

“William’s down the hall…” Oliver warned as she grazed her teeth over the tender flesh of his popped bottom lip.

A shallow, “and that brings joy to my heart,” slowly traveled along his tongue as she brushed her lips tenderly over his upper lip.

He growled, “I don’t know how much longer I can pretend that you’re dead,” when she nipped at his jaw.

“You will,” she breathed unevenly, “Until we have a lead on what happened to your not so dead alternate Earth ex-girlfriend and Evelyn.” Oliver’s mouth opened in protest. She beat him to the punch with her timely reminder. “Oliver we agreed after you found me that we’d only find the rest of our kidnapped team if they believed you’d given up hope. We made this arrangement so you could stay with William and, I could continue looking for clues with Lyla and, a group of Argus agents.”

Oliver actually pouted, “But I never know if you’re going to come home…”

“It’s our best play to lure them both out of hiding,” she whimpered while she continued to chastely kiss the line of defined jaw.

Oliver huffed in defeat, “Where are the cut’s from?”

He felt her lips brushing along his earlobe before she replied, “Lian Yu has a lot of trees…”

Oliver’s chest expanded emptily, “I wish you’d let me search the wreckage of that godforsaken place with you.”

Felicity’s lips trailed along his jaw while her fingers remained safely near the chiseled lines of his waist. “William needs his father and, besides...”

Oliver felt her lips slipping down the juncture of his jaw, “It’s allowed us to have some pretty outrageous make-up sex…” she lovingly reminded him.

“Speaking of William,” Oliver exhaled somberly, “We need to be careful. He’s sleeping now but he wasn’t about ten seconds before you started moving towards the door.”

Felicity brushed her forehead along his jaw, “Yeah and, you need to stop pressing the damn alarm,” she mumbled before she quietly agreed, “but yes I know we have to tell him…”

Oliver brushed his lips to her hairline tenderly. Felicity’s fingers flexed along his waist as his cupped palm fell to the nape of her neck. He brushed his fingers along her smooth skin while she pressed her lips to his throat. His words must have burned along her lips when he gently queried, “What did you do to those poor police officers that responded to the alarm?”

He felt his skin prickle with pride when she muttered along his neck, “Oh I just sent them to the edge of the city with a different transmitter location.”

“Poor bastards,” he hiccuped as her kisses changed from soft and, short to long and, lingering.

She sighed, “I could use a hot shower and, a two day nap…”

Oliver kissed her brow tenderly, “I think that can be arranged…”

Felicity’s brows rose curiously, “Is that all we’ll be doing?” she batted him with another languid kiss to his jawbone.

“I thought you needed a two day nap?” he gulped with hunger clawing at his tone.

She tilted her head then grazed the tip of her tongue down the column of his neck, “Yes,” she asserted before a lustful, “ after we spend some “quality time” together…” flowed through his racing veins.

“So would you like to spend some “quality time”  in our bedroom?” he asked once he felt her fingers roaming up along the defined muscles of his jumping abdominal wall.

She chuckled, “What about William?”

Oliver’s used the palm at her neck to tip her chin towards his mouth. She felt her grin of amusement pressing along his lips as he claimed her mouth hungrily. He murmured against her roaming tongue, “He’s down for the count; or at least I sincerely hope he is.”

She pressed with a throaty, “Are you really that eager to have sex with me?”

He moaned, “Say that one more time…”

He felt her fingers gliding along the buckle of his belt while her tongue traced along his bottom lip. “Hmmm…” she laughed darkly, “You’re more than ready to have sex with me…”

Oliver stepped backward and, Felicity followed with her fingers already working at unbuckling his pants. “Now who’s eager…” he teased once he felt the edge of the foyer table brushing along his hip bone.

Felicity groaned into another deepening kiss, “I love you…”

Oliver’s body quivered when a strangled, “Remember we have to be quiet,” left his bruised lips.

He felt her smirk, “I’m not the one who broke the headboard and, nearly blew the secret the last time…” against his mouth.

He wanted to argue but the way her tongue moved slowly along his made his thumping heart race through his body like a tidal wave as it crashes upon the shore. Felicity’s roaming fingers picked at his shirt buttons. Oliver undid the zipper of her black jacket while their mouths connected until their lungs burned. Felicity managed another toe curling admission of love before her standard issue Argus clothes hit the floor.

Oliver’s fingers trailed along her bare shoulders. She smiled coyly making his heart pound forcefully. Their noses touched, their hearts raced and, their smiles melted into another tender expression of love after she whispered against their nearly dueling tongues, “My wedding band’s still in the drawer by the bed right?”

He rambled almost uncontrollably, “Yes. It’s in the same box that I keep mine in.” 

She breathed, “Good,” before he felt her nails clawing at his shirt.

He kissed her swiftly. She pushed his shirt down his arms until it was left on the floor. Her blue eyes glistened. The sound of the endless night chirped as the world once more become soft. He placed his hands along her upper thighs. She yelped happily when he pulled her upward and, until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled at her disheveled hair and, swollen lips. He mouthed a slow, “I love you,” as he slowly fell backwards on their bed.

She leaned forward kissing him almost harshly, her tight, compact body inched over his groin with dangerous precision as the kiss once again deepened. His fingers inching up her back when she whimpered against his mouth, “I love you too…”

Seconds later all thoughts of continuing the conversation were lost…


End file.
